The Times Ramsay Crossdressed
by totallyobsessedfangirl
Summary: Like the title says. The times Ramsay crossdressed. *No real torture, more like sexual torture.* *And i'm actually not too sure about the genre yet. *


I.

Theon comes unexpected, wanting to surprise Robb, but when he got to Robb's chamber and opened it a slither, he eishes he didn't. Robb is on his bed, on top of the blankets and skins, naked, exept. Exept for a women, with black curly hair, though fully clothed, on all fours between Robb's legs, blowing him. And from what Theon can see, the women has her eye's slightly open, 'And what lovely eyes,' Theon can't help but think, and she has mst of Robb in her mouth.

Her cheeks are hollowed, lips glossy and red, 'They must be pink, then,' and her hands are on Robb's thighs holding him down. And though Theon can't see her well, he can't help but gush and fantasize. And wish about how much he wants to be in Robb's place, having such a lovely women going down on him like that, taking him in and watching as her cheeks hollow and slurp, he wishes he could be running his fingers through that wild mass of hair. And how he wants those eyes to look at him.

But it is not until he hears Robb's cry when he decides to shut the door, but Theon does catch a glimps of the strange women's reaction, he can see her eyes widen and liquids flowing from her mouth, and he can hear her choking and trying to swallow as much as she can. Yet all Theon can do is back up amd wait a moment, to make it seem as he has not just watched what had jut happened.

But in a little bit she will have walked past him, barely sparing a glance, and all Theoncan think of is how that women has such pale eyes, like a Bolton/Snow would have.

II.

Theon is on that awful cross-device, and he is very thirsty. And hungry. And sore and all bloodied up. As well as his wrist look as if they have been skinned raw, like his toe. But Theon has no time to think of that, because the door is raddling and Ramsay is about to come and do yet something else terrible, thay will make Theon cry and feel miserable, and then Ramsay will laugh at him(and in his face) about how pathetic Theon is. Though this time, Theon noticed, the footsteps weren't as rambling and loud, yet a simple 'click-click-click sound,' something more delicate.

"How are you pet, pleasent dreams?"

Oh how Theon wished he could make this a picture, but still, Theon wasn't expecting this. Ramsay, the bastard, a sick-minded delusionist, was dressed as a maiden. With a dress, and high shoes and long hair, and stockings. But Theon couldn't deny that Ramsay looked lovely as a maiden, with all the armor and clothing he wore it his his body, which was quite small and slender. And Ramsay looks as skinny as Theon, if not smaller with his bones sticking out of his body, like he was a skeloten.

"Do you think i'm pretty?" Theon must have been staring, because Ramsay was now in front of him, hands on his hips(?), head tilted slightly to the left, and that trademark smirk on his face, but with an eyebrow raised up. Though Theon wants to be at least a little defiant, he couldn't help but nodd. He hasn't fucked a women in weeks.

This definetely rewarded Ramsay, because for some reason, Ramsay was even closer than before, and his hands were now on Theon's shoulders, and nw he's looking straight at Theon, and now he's on his tip-toes, and now, and now he's kissing Theon and now he's kissing down his neck and chest, and now. Now he's taking out Theon's limp manhood, and now he's on his knees, pretty dress all around him, and now he's kissing it. So Ramsay, as pretty as a girl, is now still holding Theon's limp manhood, but kissing it. And licking it and gently sucking at it and nuzzling it.

'These damn restrains!' And if it weren't for them, Theon would have been bucking into Ramsay's mouth, would have been face fucking him, exept he's all tied down and now he's fully hard, and Ramsay isn't hurting him, and Ramsay is the one on his knees right now. And he can't do anything about this situation, he can't do anything about whats happening, he can't do anything to Ramsay either.

But now Ramsay is letting go of him and putting his tongue back in his mouth, and now he's standing up, dusting off his dress, and leaving the room. Locking the door. Leaving Theon cold, hungry, sore, tired, and thirsty, and most of all. Rock hard and just hanging there all alone in the room once again.

'Damn him'

'Damn that dress, too'

So I know nothing of Game Of Thrones, exept some of the characters, and that they were cute or whatever, so please no one get mad!? I just wanted to see if i could write this. (But i do know Robb and Theon used to be friends and that Ramsay captured Theon and tortured him into becoming 'Reek' ) But I am not following the story line and all, just borrowing the characters. Reviews would be great, I haven't gotten any but it would make me happy to have one. Thankyou


End file.
